Dean's Son
by AdrienButler
Summary: Adrien has lived a pretty normal life, except for the fact that his mother and stepdad are abusive alcoholics, and that his real dad ran out on him before he was born. But what happens when he meets his dad and uncle at a small town diner when they're there for a case? (I know it's terrible, I'll change it later on)
1. Character Bio

Name: Adrien Winchester

Age: 13

Height: 5'7 (or 173.736 cm)

Weight:

Appearance: Long black hair, green eyes, old band tees, a leather jacket, ripped jeans, old military boots, strong build, pretty defined 6-pack for a 13-year-old kid, and usually has a stoic look on his face except with friends.

Personality: Smart mouth, sarcastic, cold, doesn't trust easily, loves music, prankster, can be really kind, caring, and sweet. Mostly a little 13-year-old badass.

Friends: Alex James (alive), Koda Samuels (alive), Nicole Whitehouse (alive), Jake Alexander (alive)

Family: Sarah Monroe (Mom-alive), Eric Butler (Stepdad-alive), Dean Winchester (Dad-alive), Sam Winchester (Uncle-alive)

Enemies: The supernatural (obviously), his mom, his stepdad, and most angels

Facts: He had depression, insomnia, and social anxiety disorder. He finds comfort from his depressing thoughts, abusive household, and drama at school by playing music. His friends are the only people he completely trusts. He also works out at his school gym to distract himself from his anxiety. He's extremely humble and denies that he's basically a genius (He's 13 and a freshman in high school). He hates talking about his feelings. *More to be added*


	2. Chapter 1

_***Trigger Warning- Abuse and Suicide***_

 _ **(Adrien's p.o.v.)**_

Mr. Jones rambled on and on about the Civil War. Frankly, I was getting pretty bored, and I sure as hell showed it. I yawned loudly, disturbing everyone around me and interrupting Mr. Jones's extremely boring lecture.

"Mr. Butler, do you have anything to say?"

Mr. Jones was a fifty-something-year-old man with gray hair and brown eyes. He was pretty strict, and like all of the other teachers didn't like me one bit. Who would? I'm a thirteen-year-old smart mouth. I wear old band tees, ripped jeans, black military boots, and I wear my hair like one of those emo punk rockers in Green Day. I don't exactly look good kid material.

I didn't do anything but just sit there. Some of my classmates will say that Mr. Jones scared me, but that isn't the case. I just wasn't paying attention to what he was saying, nor did I care.

Mr. Jones didn't say anything else. He carried on rambling about stuff I'd probably forget in a day or two. I did this often. Thought about stuff during class. It wasn't stuff like, "What am I going to eat for dinner," or, "Who am I going to hang out with this weekend," it was mostly, "Will I get to eat dinner tonight," or, "How drunk are Mom and Eric going to be when I get home?"

I should probably introduce myself. My name is Adrien Michael Winchester, although my mom forced me to take my stepdad's last name, Butler. I'm thirteen, and one hell of a smart mouth. At least, that's what my teachers say. I honestly don't think I'm THAT bad, it's just that everyone is too stuck up in this garbage town.

I live with my Mom and my stepdad, Eric, the two biggest drunks in the world. My mom has always been a heavy drinker. She once told me I was the reason she drank. I call bullshit, but hey! Mama knows best! I don't hate her like I do Eric. She can get better, and she never hit me before he came along.

Eric Butler, the 6'0, 250-pound, drunk bastard of a man with no job is the guy my mom chose to marry. I honestly liked my real last name way better than Butler. It was my real dad's last name. I never got to meet him, he took off before I was born. Sometimes, I wish I could've met him, but I have no idea where he is if he's even alive.

As I was deep in thought, the annoying bell rang, signaling the end of the day, and the beginning of my favorite time of the day, practice with the band. I've known the guys my entire life. Alex is the lead guitarist, Jake is bass guitar, Koda is drums, and I'm the lead singer. I'm younger than the rest of them by a few years, but they all let me play with them.

We don't do original songs, we're just a cover band, but it still works. We get to play for school dances, pep rallies, the old bar downtown, and the diner we all work at on Fridays, which is today. We take requests, but we mostly have all of the songs we want to play ready to go. We just have to practice and make sure we're in tune, just like any other band.

I make it to the band room without any trouble, just some stares, and whispers my way, which is perfectly normal to me. Mr. Belinski, or Mr. B as we call him, is standing outside of the room, holding a key out to me. Mr. B is my favorite teacher, right next to my gym teacher, Coach Duncan. Mr. B moved from Russia to America to be with his wife a few years ago. He's pretty young for a teacher, which is one of the reasons why I like him, and he's really laid-back.

"Hey, Mr. B," I say, walking towards him.

"Hello, Mr. Butler."

Mr. B doesn't talk much, and I'm okay with that. He hands me the key and tells me to lock up when we're done, also to give him the key back at the diner after we play. Yeah, Mr. B is a fan of our music, who would've guessed. I don't say anything but I nod.

When I walk into the room, Alex and Jake are the only people there, tuning their guitars. They look up when I walk in.

"Hey, Adi," they say in unison, which creeps me out somewhat.

"Hey, guys. Where's Koda?" It's strange that Koda isn't here, he's usually the first person here, other than me of course.

"Koda had to help Mrs. Abbit with something. He'll be here in a bit."

I laugh a little. Mrs. Abbit is the bossiest and snottiest person we know. She obviously has favorites, which none of us are, and she's extremely lazy. That's probably the reason why Koda's helping her.

We start joking around, riffing the guitars, and all in all, just having a good time. We heard the door slam shut and someone walking into our practice room, probably Koda.

"Hey, Koda!"

I was right, as always.

I turn around to face him, and say, "How was helping Mrs. Abbit?"

He groaned loudly, "It sucked! I only did it to get out of class early! Should've stayed in Mr. D's class."

Mr. D wasn't our favorite teacher, nor was he the best, but he was okay in our book. Mr. D is the AP English teacher, a class I was lucky enough to get into, and is incredibly boring, but he plays 80's movies in there sometimes, so I can't complain. Yeah, I like 80's movies. So, what?

"At least you had Mr. D, I had to spend an hour in Mr. Jones's class" I exclaim. I really didn't like Mr. Jones.

They all laughed at my misfortune, like always, and we started practice.

"I think we should start off with some Ozzy Osbourn, shouldn't we Adrien," Alex said. I nodded and adjusted the mic to my liking.

"Let's do this."

 _ **(Time Skip)**_

 _ **-In the Impala-**_

 _ **(Third-Person's Pov)**_

The small town of Alpena was pretty boring. There wasn't much to look at. Except for the large sign that said, "Dally's Diner" which caught Dean's attention.

"Hey, Sammy. You hungry?" Dean motioned to the small diner that was most likely family-owned.

"Sure."

Dean turned the Impala into the small parking lot of the diner and stopped. They both climbed out of the car and walked into the diner, Sam grabbing a newspaper out of the newspaper rack before finding a seat at a booth.

A girl no older than seventeen came out of the kitchen area, her long blonde hair put up in a messy bun. She walked towards the brother's booth and stops.

"Hello and welcome to Dally's Diner! I'm Nicole and I'll be your waitress tonight. Now, what can I get Y'all?" Her southern accent made it clear she wasn't from the area, most likely somewhere in Texas.

"I'll have a bacon cheeseburger and a coke."

"I'll just have a Caesar salad and a water."

The waitress nodded and walked back to the kitchen.

"So," Sam starts once the kind waitress is gone, "So, a kid goes to the bathroom at the local high school and sees a kid dead, with his wrists slit. No razor, knife, glass, or anything that can cut that deep found in the body."

Dean nods, "Pretty much. Five suicides throughout the past month."

"Spirit, maybe? Like, they're somehow convincing the kids to do it?"

"Probably."

While the two were discussing the case, Adrien walked into the diner carrying a guitar case. He walked over to the small stage and sat it down, waiting for his friends to arrive with the rest of his friends to arrive. Soon enough, loud laughing and a grumpy, wet Alex came strolling into the small diner, all of them lugging behind some form of instrument case.

Adrien noticed that his friends had arrived and stood up, ready to greet them.

"Hey, guys. Why's Alex all wet?" Adrien stifled a laugh looking at his close friend who had a scowl on his face.

"Well, these dickheads poured water on my head after you left," Alex said, pointing at the two laughing boys. Adrien slapped both Jake and Koda on the back of the head, laughing with them.

They began setting up their equipment on the small stage, laughing and joking while they do.

"Hey, I was thinking-" Koda started.

"That must've hurt," Alex said, jokingly.

Koda shoved Alex, "Anyway, I was thinking Adrien could do a little guitar solo. Like, just a sweet riff or just a cover of a song."

"Yeah, that'd be cool," Jake said, "Wouldn't that, Adi?"

Adrien looked up from Alex's guitar he was tuning, "Huh? Uh, yeah, that'd be cool."

"Sweet. It'll be our intro."

Nicole arrived at the brother's table with their food.

"Here you two go."

Sam and Dean had noticed what was going on around the stage.

"Is someone performing," Sam asked, slightly confused.

Nicole looked at the stage, "Oh, them? They perform here every Friday from six to seven. They're a cover band, but don't worry, Adrien's really good. They all are."

"Adrien?"

"Adrien's the smaller one over there," Nicole pointed to the slightly smaller boy, "He's thirteen, and a freshman at the high school where my brother goes."

"Thirteen and in high school," Dean said.

"He's smart. Like, scary smart. He'll never admit it, though. To humble, and, well, let's just say his parents aren't too good to him."

The last sentence makes Sam worry slightly for the boy, but he ignores it.

"Do you know anything about those suicides? Like, why they did it," Dean asks.

Nicole looks down slightly, "All I know is that Adrien knew one of the victims. Not personally, but they were acquaintances. I knew James, though. He hung around me and my friends sometimes. He was a friend of a friend, basically."

"Do you know why he would do it?"

Nicole looked back up and frowned slightly, "James was talking a few weeks ago about how his parents put so much pressure on him to get good grades and to get into a great school. He also mentioned his parents finalized their divorce. I just… he never showed any signs… he was always happy and yeah, he got sad thinking about his parents splitting up, but who wouldn't?"

Sam looked at Nicole sadly, "We're really sorry for your loss."

"Thanks. Why do you guys want to know anyway?"

Before Sam could answer, Dean jumped in, "We're investigating the deaths. You know, trying to find out why they did what they did."

Nicole nodded, "That makes sense. Anyway, the guys over there know more than I do, so if you need any more information, they'll probably have it. Although, if you need to interview them, you should do it now or after seven."

Sam nodded and thanked the girl.

She smiled and said, "No problem."

After she left, Sam turned to face Dean completely.

"Should we go now or later?"

"Later. I wanna see if they're any good."

"Why? I mean, I don't doubt that they're good, but shouldn't we just ask and get it over with?"

"We can stay to see 'em. It's only an hour, and if you don't wanna stay, then you can go and find a motel. Besides, it's gonna be six in a few minutes anyway."

Sure enough, a few minutes later, the lights slightly dimmed and the four boys were up on the stage. One of the said boys picked up a red electric guitar and walked towards the microphone.

"Good evening, everyone! If you don't know, I'm Alex, the bass guitarist is Jake, the drummer is Koda, and our singer is Adrien! Before we get to do our usual performance, we're gonna be changing it up slightly. Adrien's gonna play some bass and electric for y'all tonight. Take it away, Adi," The boy, Alex, exclaimed, but not to loudly as he was by a microphone.

A boy no older than fourteen stepped in front, a bass guitar hanging from his neck. He had shoulder length messy black hair, Dean's candy-apple green eyes, and looked to be extremely fit for a kid. He was tall, but not as tall as the rest of the guys on the stage, who were smiling proudly at him while the drummer, "Koda," the boy, Alex, had said his name was, cheered loudly, but was silenced by a slap to the back of the head by one of them.

Adrien spoke up, "Literally a few minutes ago I found out I was gonna do this, so I had no idea what to do. I figured I'd make it up on the spot, so forgive me if it's a little messy."

He sat down on the small diner stool that was on the stage and began to play. Everyone in the diner was in awe, even Dean. It wasn't long before the song ended. Everyone cheered for the kid while Sam and Dean stared in awe. By this time, Mr. B had walked in and saw everyone cheering, except for two men that were staring in complete awe. Mr. B chuckled and the two looked at him.

"That usually happens when he plays."

"You know him?"

"He's one of my students. Extremely talented."

"No kidding. That was sick," Dean grinned, and Mr. B noted how similar this man and Adrien were. They looked exactly alike, except for Adrien's long, messy black hair. The young teacher shook those thoughts away. There's absolutely no way this man in a small, Alpena diner is his favorite student's father.

Adrien grinned, and this time, Sam had also noticed how similar his brother and the kid was. Same eyes, same ears, same jawline, same skin tone, same nose, same everything, give or take a few things.

After the cheering died down, Adrien walked over to the wall, gave his bass guitar to Jake, and walked back up to the microphone, a smile worth a million dollars plastered on his face. He raised the mic to his liking, and spoke to the eager crowd, "Now that that shit show is over, let's get into the real music!"

The boys began playing, not caring who was around or who was listening. Adrien's voice was crisp and clear, never cracking or missing a note. He sang as if he did this professionally. Dean couldn't believe the kid was only thirteen. Neither could Sam or anyone else, even though everyone else have heard him sing a thousand times.

Too soon, in Dean's opinion, was the performance over. Everyone began leaving while the four young men started packing up. Adrien walked over to where Mr. B, Sam, and Dean were.

"Here you go, Mr. B! One band room key," Adrien said.

"Thank you, Adrien. Have a nice night," Mr. B stated before walking out the door.

"You have a good night, too," Adrien called out after him.

Mr. B waved goodbye before getting into his car and driving off. Adrien walked back over to his friends, who were messing around.

Sam and Dean thought this would be a good time to question them about the deaths.

"Um, excuse us," Sam said, startling the young teens.

Koda turned around and gave them a happy-go-lucky grin, "How can we help you, fellas'?"

"We were wondering if you could tell us about the five suicides?"

"What do you want to know?" Jake asked.

"For starters, did you four know any of them?" Sam asked.

Adrien looked around and said, "I, erm, knew James and Kallie."

Sam and Dean smiled a little sympathetically, "Did you know them well?"

Adrien shrugged a little, "I knew James a bit. We were… friends of friends you could say. Kallie, though? Barely. Wouldn't be caught dead talking to me, but we were partners in some project in history once."

"Do you have any idea as to why they would do something like this? Suicide, I mean," Dean asked.

"James was a popular kid, smart, good-looking, and was kind of a teacher's pet, but he was happy. Kallie might've been a bitchy cheerleader, but she lived a good life. -" Alex started, but Koda cut in, "You mean privileged?"

"Does it matter, Koda? Kallie was a spoiled brat, but she'd never kill herself."

Sam and Dean nodded, taking notes of what they were saying.

Just then, Adrien's phone rang. He looked down at, seeing who it was. His eyes widen and fear is evident in his eyes. Although he seems to hide it well, Sam, Dean, and the three boys can see it clearly.

"I.. uh… have to take this," he says, hastily. He quickly maneuvers to the back door and goes outside.

Not even a minute later, Koda says, "Should we go check on him?"

Alex nods, "If by checking on him you mean to eavesdrop on his conversation, then yes. Yes, we should."

The three boys walk to the back door, Sam, and Dean the following suit. Jake silently opens the door and they all peer outside. Adrien is pacing back and forth, worriedly.

"Adrien! Where the hell have you been?!" His tone is extremely angry, and he's slurring his words, indicating that whoever Adrien is on the phone with is drunk.

"I-I'm sorry, Eric.-"

"It's Sir to you, little shit!" Adrien was cut off by the drunk man.

"I-I'm sorry, Sir, I didn't think-" Adrien is cut off once more.

"Don't give me that bullshit! Now answer me before you get it even worse. Where. The. Hell. Are. You?!"

"I-I'm at Dally's Diner, Sir. I had a double shift. I-I'm sorry for b-being late. It w-won't happen again."

"Stop stuttering. It's too fucking annoying."

"Sorry, Sir."

The three teens all look down sadly while Sam and Dean look angry.

"Who the hell is he talking to?" Dean asked/seethed out quietly.

"His stepdad," Alex whispered sadly.

They soon realize that Adrien's conversation is almost over and they rush back inside.

Dean looks at the now sad teens and says, "Details. Now."

Koda looks at the two other boys and they all nod, "Adrien's never met his real dad. He bailed before he was born, probably didn't even know his mom was pregnant. His mom married Eric Butler when Adrien was four. Ever since then, the man's been beating him. His mom isn't much better. She won't beat him, but she does hit him, and she's verbally abusive. She even made him change his last name to his step dad's, which fits him, but it isn't as cool as his real one."

Sam and Dean look at each other and say together, "What was it?"

" _ **Winchester."**_

 _ **Hello, people. I hope you guys enjoy chapter 1 of this book. Sorry, it's so long, I got carried away. Constructive criticism is appreciated, but please no hate. Thank you**_

 _ **-Adrien B.**_


End file.
